Unsaid
by Maaya
Summary: They dance around subjects when they talk. Leorio x Kurapica


Leorio/Kurapica hints. PG. Drama. Oneshot. Takes place after the York Shin OAV.  
Has been on my computer since forever. The drabbles stand together and they stand alone.

**Unsaid  
by Maaya**

----

The electric fan in the room is old and squeaks at least twice every turn. After seven hours, Leorio is prepared to take whatever _hard_ object around and hurl it towards the disturbing object.

He is saved from the trouble. Suddenly the fan sputters, squeaks a final goodbye, and dies.

It's almost a little disappointing. Leorio would have_ liked _to have something to let out his frustration on.

Because seven hours have passed, and Kurapica's fever is still dangerously high.

Leorio raises his hand to rub his forehead. Suddenly forgets all about the gesture, leaving his hand hanging in midair.

Kurapica's eyes, open and dull since a long time, are now slowly focusing.

Kurapica blinks once at Leorio, then closes his eyes to fall asleep.

Leorio feels that it is a good sign. He dares to relax, just slightly.

----

"How are you feeling?" Leorio asks as he steps into the room. Despite huddling in the corner, Kurapica is most definitely awake now, according to Senritsu and her ability to hear things like that. Conscious and in the same realm as Leorio. At the moment.

Kurapica stares at him, as if having a hard time figuring out what has just been said. It's not (very) worrying, just a sign that Kurapica still has a fever. Leorio can deal with fevers.

"Fine," the boy says after a moment. "Or better."

"You'd probably recover faster if you stayed in bed." Leorio makes sure that his tone is neutral.

The glare he receives is, if weak, so typically Kurapica. Leorio isn't sure if he should smile or frown.

He does both, if a little more of the sooner, as he is actually allowed to help Kurapica to bed.

----

Still weak, Kurapica is propped up against pillows, drifting in and out of consciousness and that…other thing that Leorio can't begin to comprehend. Whatever it is, it seems like Kurapica is beginning to accept and get used to it, not spacing out completely, nor hiding with his back to a safe corner anymore.

But he is as stubborn as ever, Leorio contemplates with half-annoyed fondness. He has to push his friend back into the pillows, even, and he keeps his hand on Kurapica's shoulder to make him _stay_ there.

"If you want water, you can just ask me to get some." Leorio leaves it at that and decides to wait.

Kurapica stares at Leorio, follows his arm down to the hand still on Kurapica's shoulder, sighs and looks away. There is a pause, the air hanging heavy and so obviously silent between them. Leorio almost hesitates, wondering if it is stupid to press something as trivial as this.

But between them, it becomes an earnest issue.

"Leorio," it comes at last. "Please."

Leorio exhales, nods and resists his urge to grin. The air is immediately easier to breathe.

----

"I'm sorry." Kurapica looks away.

Leorio is on his way to ask--for what—but bites down on it, somehow doubting that Kurapica himself knows. He shrugs. "Mm. Don't be stupid."

The way Kurapica's eyes change makes him feel like he has, for once, said the right thing.

----

They dance around subjects when they talk. There are a lot of things neither of them want to discuss, and a lot of _do_s and _don't_s that Leorio wants to say but refrains from. Kurapica is sitting on the bed now, fully dressed in the fifty-seven-or-something layers of clothing he always wears. A sign that Kurapica is getting ready to leave, most likely. Which is the reason for the biggest 'don't' that Leorio has hanging on the tip of his tongue.

"Greed Island?" Kurapica taps a finger against his lips as he thinks. "I think I've heard of it, yes. Why are you...?"

Shrugging, Leorio leans back against the wall. The room is as cramped as ever and the only furniture is the bed which Kurapica occupying. And while Leorio doesn't mind being close to people, he knows how touchy Kurapica can be on that subject. "The kids want it. They're still looking for clues about Gon's father."

"I see. From the auction, you say?" Kurapica frowns. "How are you getting the money?"

Leorio rubs the back of his neck. Grins sheepishly. "About that. We don't really know. Gon says he has an idea, though," he hurries, before Kurapica has the time to make a jab at their irresponsibility.

"I see," Kurapica says again and lets the subject go at that. Leorio finds himself staring at his friend as they're silent, and Kurapica stares back, looking a little startled. Rather as if the silence had been a sudden noise to make him jump.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Leorio says softly.

"Yes." The response is matter-of-factish. "The day after tomorrow."

The conversation fades after that. The silence isn't uncomfortable, but hanging.

Because the _don't_ hesitates, stutters, and never makes it to Leorio's lips.

----

In the end, Leorio asks Senritsu to take care of Kurapica. Her eyes show understanding, which is a strange comfort.

----

**end**


End file.
